


A Friendly Massage

by keita52



Series: Reach and Flexibility [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Garrus offers to give Shepard a massage. Things don't go as he envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дружеский массаж (A Friendly Massage)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838778) by [Markalamka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markalamka/pseuds/Markalamka)



> Prompt:  
> So, this is a just an idea I suddenly got while at a spa... I'd love to see some sort of "easing tension" with Garrus and Shepard, where Garrus gives her a massage. No established relationship - I'd love to see Garrus VERY interested, Shepard not even thinking about him like that yet (This set sometime in ME2). I'd love for the massage to lead into sex. Maybe it starts with the reach and flexibility conversation, and Garrus comes up later to give Shep a shoulder massage, trying to literally ease her tense shoulder/back - alter the actual easing tension conversation? Maybe its after a mission/injury and he walks her up to her cabin and sees her stretching and cringing in pain? I'd would love to see Garrus marveling at her bone structure and how soft she is, while he's rubbing her back - make him alien, make what's attractive to him different. On her bed, under/over her clothes? Nervous Garrus? Oblivious Shepard? I'd love for it to lead into some smut. Any takers?!? Pretty please!

Shepard groaned and leaned against the wall of the elevator, closing her eyes as her head thudded backwards. “Fuck. That’s the last time I try and take on a charging krogan.”

“I tried to warn you,” Garrus said, shaking his head and using her closed eyes as an excuse to gaze at her figure without her noticing. Spirits, but she was a marvel to behold. He was surprised that no one had called him out for all the times he snuck a glance at her, taking every possible opportunity to admire the wonderful woman that was his Commander. Garrus had been lucky that Shepard didn’t seem to notice how often he looked at her - he didn’t know what he’d actually do if she decided to confront him on his behavior. How could he explain that he’d fallen in love with her the minute she showed up on Omega, when she only viewed him as a trusted friend?

Shepard’s eyes opened, and Garrus hastily averted his gaze. “Hey. Didn’t you once tell me that you were good at massages?” she asked.

Garrus coughed, caught off guard by the question. “Well, uh.” He was surprised she remembered - it had been part of their conversation about what turians did to ease stress, a conversation that had been fraught with awkward potential. “On other turians, yeah.”

“Then you’ll be extra good at human massages,” Shepard said, “seeing as how our skin is softer than yours is.”

Garrus was glad there was no one else around to see just how embarrassed he was getting. The door opened to the third floor, where he should have been getting off - but -

“Please, Garrus?” Shepard said, whining and giving him what he’d heard described as puppy-dog eyes. “That krogan hit me good - I can tell that I’m going to be incredibly stiff unless I do something about it.”

Spirits, she had no idea what she was doing to him. He should plead some excuse and walk away. He should …

“All right, Shepard,” he heard himself saying instead. 

Shepard grinned, her green eyes sparkling in delight. “Thanks, Garrus,” she said, pressing the button for the captain’s cabin. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”  


* * *

Garrus followed Shepard into her cabin, trying to quiet his increasingly tense nerves. Part of him was relishing the idea of getting to lay his hands on Shepard’s body, and part of him was seeing the ways that this could lead to disaster.

Shepard groaned as she started to undo her armor, and without even thinking about it Garrus raced to her side. “Here. Let me help,” he said, cursing himself as his hands moved to undo the clasps. He didn’t have to be so obvious about it!

“Good idea,” Shepard said, her hands falling to her side. Garrus had never seen what she wore under her armor, and he almost called a halt to things then and there when he saw that she was wearing a skintight suit that barely deserved to be called clothing. The curviness that he always admired in her was on full display here, hips that were practically calling out to have his hands running over them, and then over that fine ass-

Garrus bit his lip to bring him back to what Shepard wanted him to do, not what he was longing to do to her. She had her back to him and was - oh, _Spirits_ \- pulling off her top to expose her back, bare except for a bra - and then that was gone too. His eyes immediately went to the way that her shoulder blades jutted out from the rest of her back. Shepard rolled her shoulders and then went to lay on her bed, face-down, arms splayed out. She turned her head to the side to look at him. “You should take your armor off, too,” she said.

He started. “But - I’m not wearing much underneath it,” he babbled.

Shepard laughed. “Neither am I. It’s okay, Garrus. We’re both soldiers, right?”

“Right,” Garrus said, forcing himself to laugh. “Of course.” He started taking off his own armor, pausing to make sure his hands were steady as he did so. He needed to calm down or he was going to completely blow this, embarrassing himself, making it so that he could never look Shepard in the eye ever again. 

He walked over to stand next to the bed and cleared his throat. “So. Anywhere in particular that I should be focusing on?”

“Everything aches,” Shepard said, groaning as she wriggled slightly on the bed. Garrus had to bite his lip again to keep himself from giving voice to the feelings that gesture had stirred inside him. 

“I’ll, uh, start with your shoulders, then,” Garrus said, placing both of his gloved hands on her shoulders and pressing down. Shepard let out another groan and it took all of his concentration to keep going as though everything were normal. Her skin was ridiculously soft under his hands - he loved the way he could press downwards to feel the bone structure underneath it. Turian skin was much more unyielding. He kept two fingers mostly in place, teasing out the tension in her muscles, while his thumbs traced circles on her skin - something he hadn’t realized he was doing until he heard her groan again.

“Nnngh. Garrus,” she said, drawing out his name, almost rolling the ‘r’s. “That feels … really good.”

Garrus wasn’t sure that he could manage any sort of reply to that - not the sort of reply he wanted her to hear, anyways. He just kept going, gaining a new appreciation for the _sounds_ that humans could make.

Eventually he moved his hands down to her shoulder blades, resisting the urge to have his hands linger there. He wanted to trace that outline with his fingers. He wanted to press his fingers into her skin and feel the bone underneath. He was glad that she was keeping her face down on the bed, because he was sure that he looked completely ridiculous. His mandibles were flaring with every sound she made, his mouth partially open as he breathed heavily. Spirits. He was getting unbelievably aroused, and she had no idea what she had done. What she was doing to him.

He barely heard her request for him to move lower, and was in absolutely no position to refuse that request from her. If she had told him to get up on the desk and dance, he would have done it. If she had asked him to hand over his rifle - or his visor - he would only have hesitated for a minute before doing so. It was easy enough for him to identify the areas that needed attention and tend to them. He wasn’t able to stop himself from indulging a little and tracing the area between her vertebrae in one spot.

When he did that, he felt her shiver underneath his touch. “Mmph,” she said. “Not tight - but - don’t stop. Should’ve known your fingers would be that nimble.”

His trousers had become too tight. He had hoped he’d be able to get through this without his erection coming to the forefront, a sign that he was very ready to have sex. He tried to tell himself that this wasn’t sexual, but his cock was having none of it. He swallowed and stopped his right hand from completing its downward motion. 

“Garrus,” she breathed, her voice airy and musical. “God. You’re so - _good_ , at this.”

He should stop this. Claim some excuse and walk away. But that would just bring up more questions than he wanted to answer. She’d be sure to see the state he was in. About the only escape that was possible would be to get into the bathroom to relieve himself, but he wasn’t sure that he could bring himself to move. He was paralyzed, held in place by what Shepard was (unintentionally) doing to him. 

“Garrus?” Shepard said, and he realized that she’d asked him a question. 

“I’m - sorry,” he said, his voice strained. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you were getting tired,” Shepard said, and oh, Spirits, she was shifting so that she could _look at him_ \- “you seemed like you were getting-“ she had turned her head around and was looking right at him. Her eyes traveled downwards to his very obvious erection. “Distracted,” she finished.

“I-“ he said, trying to form an apology, an excuse, anything to make the situation better, but that one word was all he could form. His hands had fallen to his sides, balled up into fists.

Shepard stood up, which only made things worse because it gave him an excellent view of her breasts. They seemed perfectly round, the nipples an enticingly dark color. His mind instantly went to what they would feel like underneath his fingers, whether the texture was as different from the surrounding skin as it appeared to be. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. 

Shepard was still advancing on him, her eyes tracing up and down his body in a similar fashion to what he’d been doing earlier. She was inches away from him now, reaching out a hand to grasp his erection through his pants. He let out a strangled sound, his mandibles flaring out to their full length as a shiver ran through his body. What was she _doing_?

“So that’s it,” she said, bringing her gaze up to meet his eyes. He felt a flutter in his stomach as he looked at her, his mandibles coming in so that they could flare out once more. “You like what you see, Garrus?” she asked.

He couldn’t speak. All he could manage was an _urk_. 

Shepard reached down and pulled his pants down to his feet. Garrus was still frozen in place as she ran one delicate finger over his length, causing his cock to twitch. He let out a low growl at her attentions, for the first time daring to hope that this wouldn’t end in humiliation. “God, that sounds sexy,” she said. That elicited another growl from him, causing a lascivious grin to spread across her face. “Well, Garrus? What are you waiting for?”

 _Permission_. He kicked his pants off and wrapped her in his arms with an even louder growl than before, and was rewarded with a gasp from her. His hands went to those lovely, curvy hips of hers and pulled off her own pants. She helped him get his shirt off and tilted her chest backwards, giving him a clear message. 

Garrus’s hands came up to cup her breasts, his thumbs going to rest on her nipples. He pressed downwards, and she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. _Spirits_. He wanted to keep going, to explore further, but he knew he didn’t have the time for that. He needed her, right now. 

He growled and grabbed her arms, pinning her against the wall. She let out a surprised gasp at the motion, and then a long moan as he entered her. “Garrus,” she said, in the same airy voice she’d used earlier. His hands were splayed against the wall to give him leverage. He bent his head to rest his mouth near her neck, growling right against her skin. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps, racing right past his mandible. Her hips were moving to match his thrusts. 

Garrus didn’t last long, spending himself far sooner than he would have liked. He gasped as he felt himself climax, his mandible flaring all the way out to rest against the side of her neck. Shepard’s hands were resting on his hips, keeping their bodies pressed together. He heard her whispering his name as she rode out her own climax. 

Eventually, they shifted to the bed. Shepard was nestled against his chest, their limbs still tangled together. Garrus felt like he could just lie like that forever, but he wasn’t sorry when Shepard broke the silence.

“I had no idea you felt that way about me,” she said.

“I thought you saw me only as a friend,” Garrus replied. “I didn’t want to ruin things.”

He felt her shift against him. “Has this ruined things?” she asked teasingly.

“Spirits, I hope not,” Garrus said. “That was - “

“Incredible?” Shepard asked.

“That’s one word for it,” Garrus replied. “Amazing would also fit.”

“I must have been driving you crazy,” Shepard said, chuckling. “Now that I think about what I must have sounded like during the massage. I can’t say I’m sorry, though, given how it turned out.”

“You know,” Garrus said, his confidence restored, “I only got to run my hands over half of your lovely, soft body. Your legs wouldn’t happen to be sore, would they?”

“Well, they are,” Shepard said, her voice dropping slightly, “but I think that it’s my turn to run my hands all over your body, getting extremely hot and bothered in the process, until I can’t take it anymore and hold you down so that I can have my wicked way with you.” 

“Hmmm,” Garrus rumbled. “I like what you’re thinking, Shepard.”

“Let’s not waste any more time, then,” Shepard said as she shifted, running one hand up and down his leg.


End file.
